1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an eyelash treating device for applying the mascara composition to a user's eyelashes, and more particularly to such device designed for use of a solid mascara composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been proposed in the art eyelash treating devices, such as WO 99/22782 including a applicator brush and heater combination. The applicator brush is designed to curl the eyelashes by application of heat, while applying the mascara composition of liquid or semi-liquid condition fetched from a container. However, due to the absence of the idea and structure for heating and softening the solid mascara composition which is solid at a room temperature, the applicator brush is practically impossible to use in combination with the solid mascara composition. In view of the problem, there is a need of providing a dedicated heating device which takes the full benefit of the solid mascara composition to apply the softened mascara composition successfully and uniformly to the eyelashes.